A Bad Day in Britain
by residentevilno.1
Summary: 4 months after the Tall Oaks incident and Helena is done with drinking and has instead set her mind to her work. Strangely, she is on a drug mission (even though she is in the USSS) in London but when she spots something across the street from her, she will experience her worst memories all over again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The rusty, brown, AMC Gremlin pulled up outside the large block of flats. Agent Harper was on another mission, this time in London. She complained that drugs were more for the police department not for USSS (United States Secret Service.) It was strange that only 4 months ago she was drinking and crying herself to sleep every night, mourning over the death of her sister but now she was on a mission, on a drug bust.

She took her handgun out of the glove compartment, informed Hunnigan that she was at the correct place then stepped out of the work car. She stared at the disgusting building; 25 floors of miniature flats, the walls had bricks missing, dirt all over and graffiti on them. As she touched the handle on the door, she began to feel uncomfortable because she wasn't used to such filthy conditions. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside the block of flats.

She was trembling as she went up the first few steps. After the first 13 floors and no sign of drug dealers, she let out a sigh before sprinting up the stairs. Floor 24, still nothing, she hoped she had the right flat. Floor 25, there were 10 doors. She began to look for clues and was about to give up when she spotted white powder outside of flat 247. "Cocaine!" she whispered to herself. She took a deep breath, readied her gun and kicked the door down. The voices in the flat stopped and she saw everybody run into hiding places. "Helena Harper, Pennsylvania Police Department!" she lied, she couldn't give away the fact that the United States Secret Service actually exists. She unhurriedly opened the door to her right, nobody was in there. There were two scruffy, stained beds and shelf. On the shelf were bags of cocaine and handgun ammo. Helena took the ammo then walked out of the room and a little further down the hall and walked opened the door to her right, a bathroom. Inside was a man who poked his head out of the bathtub. He aimed his shotgun at Helena's head but before he could pull the trigger, Helena shot him in the chest twice and watched the blood fly out with a smile. The shots shattered the translucent window and it smashed. She walked towards the bath and picked up the shotgun. Before she could turn around, a man wrapped his arm around her neck and attempted to break it. He didn't twist hard enough and Helena took hold of his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed in the bathtub and Helena took the plug chain and wrapped it round his throat and tugged until his feet stopped wriggling.

She took the shotgun and left the bathroom and walked to the room opposite. The door was locked. She walked into the living room and saw 5 armed men behind the chairs and sofa. She shot them all and turned around to see 4 other men with assault rifles barely missing her head. She dived underneath the wooden table and shot the heads of 2 of the men off. The other two hid behind a counter. Harper noticed they were sitting underneath a rack of saucepans. She shot the chains holding them up and they collapsed on the two men. Helena knew they were only knocked out, not dead so she shot them several times.

She kicked the locked door numerous times before it flew off of its hinges. Inside was a muscular man in a red jacket and brown trousers. There were two shotguns tied diagonally across his chest. He pulled them both out and shot the wall next to the agent. Helena took cover behind a chest of drawers. The man shot the drawers until he was out of ammo. Helena noticed she had left her shotgun in the living room so took out her handgun and shot at the man only to notice she too was out of ammo. She dived over the top of drawers and jumped onto the bed. She stood in front of the man. He threw a punch to her head but she dodged and leaped underneath his legs. He didn't turn around quick enough and Helena kicked his ankle hard enough to trip him up then squished his head underneath her brown boot. He groaned as he struggled away from her foot and fell to the floor. Harper pounced off of the bed and landed on the man with her knife stabbing into his head.

She took all of the drugs and headed to the window to make sure it was safe outside. She saw two men in a window in the house over the street. One of them had a syringe in their hand. They climbed out of the window and disappeared behind a fence. Moments later, they climbed over the fence and one of them had a large box in their hand. They crouched down in the middle of the road, took something out of the box and injected something purple from the syringe into the object. Helena suddenly remembered something. _Oh my God, that purple stuff, it's a virus!_ She thought to herself. The strange object suddenly displayed a 15 second countdown. The two men ran away. It was a timed bomb. Helena stood in shock. The men were going to blast a virus all over the place.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, the countdown's numbers decreased. When Helena saw the number 1 glow in a blood red tone, her heart skipped a beat and she immediately ducked holding her hands on her head. She heard a small explosion and after a while she slowly stood up and looked outside. Gas, a blue cloud of lethal gas was growing and spreading swiftly. It was the same gas Helena saw on her mission with Leon when they were in China.

_"Did we finish it?" Helena quietly queried after emerging from the icy cold water, her whole body trembling from fear. "I don't know, but we did what we could… Let's go!" Leon frankly replied. Helena nodded and the two began walking up the stained, metal stairs. "Hey you stay in the line!" a voice instructed in the distance. Helena was delighted to hear a human voice and could tell Leon was too by the huge grin on his face. She held her aching stomach and stopped for a rest before hearing even more reassuring words. "There's been no sign of the infection here." The same voice informed. Helena's heart nearly flew out of her chest. She smiled at Leon who as groaning in agony. When the two reached the top of the stairs, they looked below them to see a crowd of people holding their belongings being led by military jeeps and commanded by men in military uniforms. "Is it over?" Helena mumbled through her pierced lips. "Yeah…" Leon beamed with glee. "It's over." The silence was broken by a crack coming from their earpieces. "Leon, we have a situation. Sherry and her companion were abducted." Hunnigan began. Helena saw the delight leave Leon's face immediately and her face dropped too, even though she didn't know the girl that well. "Our satellites place them at an undersea oil field about 80 miles from you." Leon opened his mouth to speak but no words seeped through his frown for a while. "Abducted? Why?" he inquired in a panicky tone. "The files, the one she gave us!" Helena declared. Leon reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and a data chip. He inserted the chip into his phone which proximately flashed. "Wait a minute…" the brunette whispered. "This is the key to stopping the C-virus. It's-" _

_"Jake!" Leon finished her sentence with a hint of surprise in his voice. The two examined the photos of Jake that had just popped up on Leon's phone. "Hunnigan," Leon exclaimed, "could you check and see if the BSAA has any units near the oil field?" he questioned. _

_"Just one moment." Hunnigan implored. Whilst waiting, Helena noticed a bright orange spark soaring through the sky. "What is that?" she asked herself, closely examining the nearing light. She heard Hunnigan say something to Leon. A moment later Leon exclaimed "Chris Redfield?!" Helena quickly spun around, immediately recognising the line. She walked beside Leon to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Leon, Leon where are you?" Chris frantically queried. "Chris, we're just outside of Tatchi, why?" Chris sighed before shrieking and hurting Leon's ear, "GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Leon and Helena looked blankly at each other. Helena gasped as she saw the close by light and noticed it was a missile! The survivors below turned around and started panicking as they too spotted the missile. The killing machine exploded just before hitting the ground and produced a dark blue gas that was choking people and infecting them with the C-virus!_

She broke out of her daydream to see that the gas had shattered the glass. She charged towards the door almost dropping her handgun. As she swung the door open, she heard the glass smash behindher and didn't bother turning around as she knew she didn't have enough time. She slammed the door behind and noticed that the sea blue gas was coming in through the broken bathroom window. She ran back through to the hall and thought of a plan but was forced to run into the living room. She hastily picked up her shotgun on the floor then ran to the balcony, she saw that no gas was on this side of the flat yet. Gas was spreading through the hallway and now coming into the living room too! She rushed into the flat to pick up a large pillow then took a deep breath and gulped. _25 floors up, I'll probably survive… probably _she thought to herself. She stood at the back of the balcony then ran up to the glass which was the only thing separating her from the grass below. As she was an inch away from the glass, she jumped on top of the pillow. She smashed through the glass and flew through the air on the pillow, she was like Aladdin flying his magic carpet.

The pillow hit the ground and Helena seemed to be unharmed. She took one last glance at the flat above and saw that the whole blocks had gas trying to escape from the windows. She wasn't waiting for the gas to get through so stood up and hurriedly swept the dust off of her clothes. She wore a light blue police hat, a checked dark blue blazer over the top of a white blouse which had the top 3 buttons undone and a dark blue and black striped tie which was loose. On the lower half, she wore a checked dark blue skirt which barely went down to her knees; also she had grey tights and flat, ankle, light blue shoes. Then she ran in the direction where there seemed to be no gas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hunnigan, come in!" Helena sobbed. Ingrid Hunnigan's face appeared on Helena's phone screen. "Helena, report your status!" Hunnigan demanded with a concerned look on her face. "I've just left the target flats via the back exit and I am currently inside a lorry, the number plate is AXD U92O. I- I just saw the same gas that me and Leon saw back in Tatchi! It's happening again Hunnigan, it's here in London." Helena exclaimed. Hunnigan began typing on her laptop before saying, "I can see the lorry in which you are located, the gas is rapidly spreading and is….." she began typing on her laptop again before crying with an anxious face "23 metres away from your position, Helena you need to get the hell out of there! Run north, run north!" Helena hadn't heard those words since Tatchi and the fact that Hunnigan said 'hell' (she rarely did) made the atmosphere even more macabre. Helena was just about to run out of the lorry when she felt herself being dragged out. She screamed and looked up to see the face of a black, sweating, skinny man. "A survivor!" Helena thought aloud. She climbed to her feet and followed the black man to a car. When they climbed inside the ford focus, the man introduced himself. "The name's Tyson and you are?"  
"Helena Harper, I work for the Pennsylvania Police Department." Helena offered her hand but Tyson smirked and ignored it.

The journey was silent apart from another crack in Helena's earpiece. "Helena, we've received a new piece of revolutionary technology. It has no name but basically it tells me anybody's name, date of birth, age, gender, medical conditions, a percentage of how healthy you are, physical features, and your location. I have shocking news Helena… you're 8 months pregnant! Apparently, due to adaptions to the C-virus, _anybody_, male or female, can become impregnated without any physical signs such as the baby bump, morning sickness and anything else! I need to know now; did you have intercourse with a mutated creature?" Hunnigan enquired. Helena's jaw dropped and she was lost for words.

"Hunnigan, of course I didn't!" Helena screamed in disgust.

"Well then there's only one other explanation. As we recently found out, Simmons was infected with the C-virus 2 months before you were captured and you were drugged with sleeping pills. Maybe, you were put to sleep and… now hear me out… raped by Simmons." Hunnigan gulped. Helena really couldn't talk now. Her mouth was wider than a black hole! "Can you get evidence of this?" Helena stuttered. Hunnigan began typing on her laptop before exclaiming, "It will take a week but I can get information from your unborn and see the DNA from the father, that's all I can do I'm afraid. You have to take it easy, I'll send help but I can't guarantee they will reach or anytime soon or at all! That's all for now, Hunnigan out." Helena was left speechless. If Simmons was the father, Helena shuddered at the thought. The car came to a sudden halt and Helena widened her eyes. A large lepotitsa stood just in front of the car. "STEP ON IT!" Helena screamed. Tyson stomped on the accelerator and hit the lepotitsa causing it to roll over the top of the car. What the two didn't know was that the awful creature holding on to the sun roof. They carried on driving in silence. Without warning, the lepotitsa poked its head down to the windscreen. Tyson swerved the car and drove over a large rock. The car soared through the air and as it landed on its side, it flipped over several times before sliding down a small hill into a lake.

Helena hurriedly took her seatbelt off and attempted to open the door but it was jammed. She was already running low on breath and couldn't find an exit, she glanced to her left, and Tyson was gone. She crawled into the back and found a metal rod she could use to open the door. Her plan failed miserably… But then she remembered she could escape through the smashed windscreen. She swam to the surface and gasped for air only to find the heavily injured lepotitsa charging towards her. She rushed underwater and tried to stay as still as possible, unfortunately, the lepotitsa dived in next to her. She swam to the bottom of the lake and found a pipe just big enough for her to crawl into. She did so and found herself in a sewer. The lepotitsa attempted to enter the pipe but got stuck at the entrance. It spat out a ball of acid at Helena. She opened her mouth in shock and some acid fell inside and fell down her throat. She immediately poked to fingers on the back of her throat until the gag reflex forced vomit up from her stomach to her mouth. She opened wide and allowed the malodorous liquid to exit her mouth hoping the acid came up with it. She took her handgun and aimed at the lepotitsa's head and shot. She crawled away.

Lifting the heavy lid, Helena grunted and left the sewer and found herself in the country in a large field. She ran for miles and miles but there was no sign of any life. She wondered if this time, she really was the only survivor.

She collapsed to the ground and fell asleep; when she woke it was pitch black. She heard groans nearby and ignored them until she felt cold hands wrap around her neck. She shoved the zombie away and ran in the opposite direction. Soon, she was being chased by roughly 100 swift zombies. Harper crashed into a wooden shed and fell to the ground but scrambled to her feet as she saw the horde getting closer and closer. She swung open the door, shot the two zombies inside. Just after the door slammed shut, zombies could be heard growling, groaning and bumping into the shed. Helena took out her shotgun but due to her sweaty hands, it slipped out and slid towards the side. Inopportunely, the shotgun was heavy and the wall was slim and fragile so the shotgun smashed through making a hole. Zombies fell to the grass and began crawling through the hole. Helena jumped onto the ladder and tried to smash the roof with the back of her handgun. She didn't need to; zombies that had somehow reached the roof broke it themselves. Helena was trapped, she looked below her, the hole was now man-sized and there were more than 50 zombies down there and above her there were zombies grabbing her hands, one knocked the handgun out of Harpers hand. "DAMMIT!" she shrieked. Then the ladder began to wobble, and zombies pulling and pushing managed to get it to topple over. The unarmed, terrified, screaming agent landed in the middle of the horde with a thud.


End file.
